supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
List of French supercentenarians
This is a list of verified French supercentenarians (people from France who have attained the age of at least 110 years). There have been 133 verified supercentenarians from France.Validated living supercentenarians The Gerontology Research Group lists persons as living whose age has been validated and confirmed to be alive within the past year. The oldest person ever from France was Jeanne Calment, who is also the oldest verified person ever and died in 1997 aged 122 years 164 days. As of , there are 3 verified living supercentenarians, along with 6 pending, and 5 unverified in France, the oldest verified of whom is Olympe Amaury, aged . Living French supercentenarians Below is a list of the oldest living people from France. Those listed as 'verified' have been validated by an international body that specifically deals in longevity research, such as the Gerontology Research Group. Those listed as 'pending' have provided at least one document supporting the claimed age but not the three necessary for validation. Those that are 'unverified' have provided no documents to support the age claimed. French supercentenarians a Primout was born in French Algeria. It is now Algeria. b Narbonne was born in French Algeria. It is now Algeria. c Diaz was born in French Algeria. It is now Algeria. d Petit was born in Lorraine, which was then part of the German Empire. It is now in France. e Trompeter was born in Alsace, which was then part of the German Empire. It is now in France. f Fourcade was born in French Algeria. It is now Algeria. g Aubertin was born in Lorraine, which was then mostly part of the German Empire, but the part where she was born was still a part of France (Relanges). h Hue was born in French Tunisia. It is now Tunisia. i Dott was born in Alsace, which was then part of the German Empire. It is now in France. French emigrant supercentenarians j Mueller was born in the French part of Alsace, which is today the territory of Belfort. k Zeisler was born in Lorraine, which was then part of the German Empire. It is now in France. l Meyer was born in Alsace, which was then part of the German Empire. It is now in France. People Lucie Péré-Pucheu Lucie Léonie "Anne" Péré-Pucheu (13 August 1893 – 6 April 2006, Pau, Pyrénées-Atlantiques), was the vice-doyenne of France and, by a quirk of fate, also ranked as the second-oldest person in Western Europe when she died at 112 years 236 days old. Péré-Pucheu was more than two years older than Germany's oldest person and well ahead of the UK's oldest person, born in 1895. She was a month older than the oldest persons in Portugal and Italy, and more than a year ahead of Spain's oldest-known person. Only fellow Frenchwoman and Parisian, Camille Loiseau, 114, ranked higher among verified living European supercentenarians. Anne lived in southwest France.Journal de Sauveterre de Béarn Camille Loiseau Camille Blanche Loiseau Chadal (13 February 1892 – 12 August 2006) was the oldest living person in France for more than a year, until her death at age 114. Loiseau was ranked fifth in the world in the 2007 edition of Guinness World Records. She achieved the position of France's oldest woman, known in France as the Doyenne de France, on the death of Anne Primout on 26 March 2005, who also died at age 114. She was the oldest verified person living in Europe since the 28 December 2005 death of again 114-year-old Italian Virginia Dighero, and became the fifth oldest verified living person in the world on the death of 115-year-old American Susie Gibson on 16 February 2006. Madame Loiseau was succeeded as doyenne of France by Marie-Simone Capony, aged 112 at the time, though the title was first given to fellow 112-year-old Marie Mornet Robin who lived in the western town of Poitou-Charentes, but was three weeks younger than Capony.Camille Loiseau, oldest person in France, dies aged 114 The French longevity recordholder, also the oldest verified person in history, is Jeanne Calment, who died in 1997 at the age of 122. Following the 28 January 2007 death of 114-year-old American Emma Tillman, Camille Loiseau was confirmed as the oldest verified person from the year 1892 (in other words, although born in the same year, the ten+ months between their births was longer than the five months between their deaths, and thus Tillman never outaged Loiseau). She was born in Paris and never moved out of the city until her hospitalization in 1998 due to a fall. She was the youngest of nine children, four boys and five girls. On 13 August 1910 she married René Frédéric Chadal, although their marriage lasted very short, only 15 days.Pictures of Camille Loiseau As is common in France, Camille Loiseau chose not to use her husband's last name. She had celebrated her last birthday "with a little champagne", and was known right to the end of her life for her humour and flirtatiousness. She died in the Hôpital Paul-Brousse in Villejuif. Marie Mornet Robin Marie Elise Mornet Robin (4 April 1894 – 5 January 2007) was a French supercentenarian and the second-oldest person in France, very close behind Marie-Simone Capony, when she died at age 112 years 276 days. She was born in Lessart and died in L'Isle Jourdain. At the time of her death she also ranked third-oldest in Western Europe and 13th-oldest in the world.website of Marie Mornet Robin' nephew Mathilde Octavie Tafna Mathilde Octavie Tafna Albina (16 March 1895 – 1 May 2007) was the oldest living person of a French possession since the death of 113-year-old Julia Sinédia-Cazour on 6 October 2005, until her own death at age 112. Living in Guadeloupe, she was the third-oldest French person and the 19th oldest person in the world. According to the Gerontology Research Group, she was succeeded by Marie-Louise Lhuillier of New Caledonia.Current oldest verified people and recent deaths Aimé Avignon Aimé Avignon (2 February 1897 – 23 August 2007) was the oldest living man in France, at 110 years of age, from the death of 111-year-old Maurice Floquet on 10 November 2006 until his own death over nine months later. He also became the seventh French man to become a supercentenarian. He was the eighth-oldest man in the world, and the third-oldest in Europe. He never fought in the First World War therefore, he was not a poilu. Louis de Cazenave was the oldest living French World War I veteran and, at 109, took over as oldest living Frenchman until his own death on 20 January 2008.http://www.midilibre.com/actuv2/article.php?num=1187979182 Marie-Louise Lhuillier Marie-Louise Cathérine Lhuillier (also spelled L'Huillier) (26 June 1895 – 28 December 2007http://www.caledosphere.com/?p=2887) was a French supercentenarian, the second-oldest person in France and 14th-oldest in the world, at age 112 years, 185 days when she died, in addition to being the oldest ever person to have lived in New Caledonia. She became the oldest person in the Southern Hemisphere after the death of Australian Myra Nicholson on 20 September 2007. Born in Nouméa when it only had 6,000 inhabitants (it has over 100,000 now), she taught at the University of Sydney and also worked at a bank. She outlived the average life expectancy of women in 1900 by over 60 years, but she was still approximately ten years behind Jeanne Calment, the oldest person ever and also from France. It should be noted, moreover, that Lhuillier descended from French colonists (not the native population) and that New Caledonia is considered to be 'part of France' by the French government. Marie-Clémentine Solignac See: Clémentine Solignac Category:Old people Category:European supercentenarians